Summer Afternoon
by Notthatbou
Summary: Se preguntó si el pelirrojo sería consciente de la revolución interna que le estaba causando. Ahora mismo Gakuto iba dos pasos por delante de él, y no sabía si decantarse más por la rabia que le daba o por lo mucho que, a pesar de todo, le divertía.


_¡Aquí que llego! Aquí **Bou**, con otra historia dedicada a **InWhite**, gran mangaka y doujinka donde los haya. Pues iba a esperar para publicar esta historia pero, en vista de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Gakuto, me he decidido a hacerlo hoy (happy timing!)._

_Por fan y para fans. Espero que os guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Afternoon<strong>

—Ah… Tanto no, Yuushi, que me vas a romper… Ahí, ahí, perfecto… Sigue…

—Gakuto, a mí estas prácticas me ponen malísimo –contestó el moreno mordiéndose el labio e intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

—Lo que a ti te ocurra ahora mismo me da igual, haz el favor de seguir ayudándome a estirar. Tengo que mantener mi cuerpo flexible si quiero seguir jugando.

Y no había manera de convencerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Gakuto no comprendiera lo grave de su situación? Aquellos estiramientos cada día eran más difíciles de llevar a cabo. Él era un tipo duro, vale. Pero eso era una historia y tener que meterte cada día entre las piernas de tu compañero y ayudarle a ponerse el tobillo a la altura de la oreja otra completamente distinta. A estas alturas, la pregunta no era cómo había conseguido seducirle, si no cómo podría no haber sido así. Y ocultarle al pelirrojo sus bajos instintos y su infartado corazón cada día era más duro.

'_¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga otro?'_ había preguntado Atobe, clavando en él esos ojos azules llenos de segundas intenciones y dobles significados. La característica sonrisa de su capitán se hizo patente en cuanto él intentó responder. Montones de palabras llegaron atropelladamente a su boca sin conseguir salir ninguna, lo que junto con el ligero calor que le subió a las mejillas (y hasta las orejas) consiguió hacerle enterrar la cara entre sus brazos durante dos microsegundos de flaqueza. '_Porque no'_ había contestado con naturalidad, en cuanto recuperó su dignidad.

Pero claro, seguir con su empresa era más difícil de lo que parecía. El cuerpo de Gakuto se cimbraba ahora bajo su pecho y su vientre, y su cara estaba a unos escasos veinte centímetros. Con la mano derecha tenía agarrado su tobillo izquierdo, que estaba intentando pasar más allá del hombro. La mano izquierda de Yuushi estaba al lado de la cara de Gakuto, tan cerca que podía sentir su pelo. Y de otras cosas es mejor no hablar. Se preguntó si el pelirrojo sería consciente de la revolución interna que le estaba causando. Ahora mismo Gakuto iba dos pasos por delante de él, y no sabía si decantarse más por la rabia que le daba o por lo mucho que, a pesar de todo, le divertía.

—Bueno, ya está. ¡Yuushi! Que me sueltes ya, que me voy a ceder, hombre.

—Hmmm… Pues lo cierto es que empiezo a estar cómodo en esta postura, así que no sé yo si hacerte caso –apuntó el de gafas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Gakuto se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—¿De verdad –rió– …de verdad te parece el momento y el lugar? Es más, ¿de verdad te parece ésta la postura? Si te quedas mucho más ahí luego no podré cerrar las piernas, y me quedaré como esas _Barbies_ de mi hermana que tienen una pierna mirando al cielo y la otra al suelo. Haz el favor de soltarme, ¡por favor!

Y a pesar de que había querido ponerse serio, seguía riéndose aun en esa última petición. U orden, viniendo de Gakuto.

—Está bien, te soltaré –aceptó el renombrado prodigio del Hyoutei dejando libre el pie de su víctima–; pero no me moveré de entre tus piernas. Aquí se está como en el cielo y para que me aparte tendrás que darme algo igual de bueno a cambio. Ése es el trato –terminó, acercando peligrosamente su cara a la del pelirrojo y sin apartar ni por un instante la vista de sus ojos.

Gakuto aguantó sin titubear la mirada de Yuushi contestando con ojos inocentes, al tiempo que en su boca se formaba, lentamente, una pícara sonrisa. Rodeó al moreno con las piernas, a la altura de las caderas, atrayéndolo suavemente hacia sí. Sus manos se agarraron a la espalda de su compañero, con fuerza. Exhortado por ese movimiento, Yuushi se irguió hasta quedar sentado, colocando así al pelirrojo encima de sus piernas. Entonces Gakuto le pasó las manos por la cara, luego por el cuello y finalmente por los hombros, y fue entonces cuando…

Y fue entonces cuando Gakuto le encontró débil, le empujó y se libro de sus ataduras sin ninguna dificultad. De un salto se alejó lo suficiente de un Oshitari que le miraba estupefacto desde el suelo.

—Que no, Yuushi, que no. Que estoy todo lleno de sudor y cuando yo digo que me baño, es que me baño y punto. Y no quiero quejas –añadió al ver como el chico abría la boca, señalándolo en tono de regaño. Cogió una toalla de encima de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás–. Si es que parece mentira, que no me conozca, a estas alturas…

Y desapareció. Así, sin una postal, ni una despedida ni nada. A Yuushi le entró la risa floja, mientras miraba la puerta como si la acabase de descubrir, poseído por esa sustancia mágica que segregamos en ocasiones aleatorias cuando algo sale mal. Cuando volvió en sí, decidió que aquello no se podía quedar de ese modo ni mucho menos.

—¡YUUSHI! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? –cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y de que, a pesar de todo, no vivía sólo, rectificó–. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Aunque la pregunta era la misma, el tono era más bajito. De todas formas, el motivo del escándalo que ahora gobernaba el cuerpo de Gakuto Mukahi no era para menos. Con todo su morro, Yuushi había decidido colarse en el cuarto de baño mientras él se bañaba y ahora se estaba desvistiendo.

—He decidido que como tú querías bañarte, y yo estar contigo, podemos hacer que llueva a gusto de los dos bañándome yo contigo. No tienes excusas porque espacio hay –terminó, quitándose la última prenda que llevaba encima: los calcetines.

Si el problema no era el espacio. Caber cabían, pero, pero, pero… pero no le salían las palabras. ¡¿Cómo podía tener alguien tanta cara? ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tanta cara y no ser él mismo? De todas formas no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Ahora que Yuushi también estaba en el agua, lo primero que pudo apreciar es que cubría mucho más. Lo segundo, que estaba algo nervioso. Y lo tercero, que quería matarlo. Cogió un pato de goma de los que usaban de decoración, uno de esos que habían usado tanto él como sus hermanos para jugar de pequeños en el baño, y se lo lanzó al genio a la cabeza. Esto, a su vez, tuvo dos efectos: el primero fue recordar a Yuushi que se quitara las gafas, y el segundo el inicio de una terrible guerra. Empezaron a tirarse todo lo que encontraban a mano fuera lo que fuera, y cuando todo quedó ya fuera de alcance y la espuma había desaparecido por completo, la guerra terminó por ser de agua.

Gakuto se levantó con intenciones de empapar a Yuushi en agua fría, pero entonces algo cambió. Cuando el pelirrojo se disponía a echarle encima una bomba asesina, algo tiró de él e hizo que resbalara más hacia dentro del agua, consiguiendo así, además, que el agua fría cayera sobre su propia persona.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, animal? ¡Suéltame el pie, que me ahogas! –gritó la diva.

—Gakuto… tienes unos pies preciosos –atinó a responder el moreno, sin apartar la vista de aquella pequeña extremidad de su acompañante.

—… ¿Qué?

—Tus pies; me encantan –dijo esta vez levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Se hizo un silencio peligroso. Se les llama peligrosos porque los hombres, por lo general, no saben el peligro que acecha.

—… ¿Mis Pies? ¡Esto es colmo, Yuushi! –comenzó Gakuto saliendo de la bañera. Cogió una toalla y su ropa y salió en dirección a su habitación. Su compañero hizo lo propio, sólo que con un poco más de pudor dado que aquélla no era su casa–. Me preparo, me entreno, me peino, me visto, me vivo y me desvivo para estar impecable ¿y a ti lo que más te gusta de todo ese trabajo son mis pies? ¡¿De qué te ríes?

Aunque al principio se había tirado en la cama para hacer el asunto más dramático, se había incorporado como un resorte para hacer ésta última acusación. Yuushi se sentó a su lado, intentando ocultar su buen humor.

—¿Y por qué no me iban a gustar? Son pequeños, blancos y suaves; parecen de geisha. Creo que a partir de ahora van a ser mi fetiche.

—Yuushi…

—¿Sí? –preguntó el susodicho, al ver que la frase no continuaba.

—… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? –inquirió el otro con recelo, queriendo que no se notase su sonrojo.

—¿De ti? Déjame pensar… Creo que… Sí, creo que tus pies y tu mala leche –concluyó el moreno mirando al techo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Te odio!

Gakuto se rebeló al oír la respuesta de su compañero de dobles y le lanzó un cojín, indignado. Y luego otro. Y luego otro. ¿Para qué tanto trabajo cuidándose si luego le servía para…? ¡Para esto! No quería dejar que Yuushi lo alcanzara, ¡antes, la muerte!

Pero la realidad es poderosa y en cuanto Gakuto se quedó sin cojines Yuushi no tuvo problema en hacerse con el control de aquél pequeño cuerpo. Lo agarró de las muñecas, y le apresó las piernas con las suyas, de modo que quedaron el uno encima del otro. En ese instante de detención después de tanto forcejeo, la toalla que Yuushi llevaba a la cintura se soltó y cayó al suelo. Quietos, callados, y mirándose a los ojos, el tiempo que tardó el trozo de tela en caer les pareció una eternidad. Allí estaba él, Gakuto Mukahi, indefenso, tumbado en su cama cubierto por una toalla y un hombre desnudo de casi un metro ochenta.

—También me gusta tu cara, tu piel blanca de tacto suave. Me gusta tu pelo, me gusta que siempre huela bien. Me gusta tu nariz, y me gusta cómo ríes, aunque no sepa decir por qué. Me gusta tu cuerpo, porque es diametralmente opuesto al mío. Me gusta cuando bailas, porque eres feliz… Gakuto, me gusta todo de ti. Todo lo que hay en ti lo quiero para mí.

_Por favor, basta. Basta de palabras amables, basta de palabras de amor._ Suficientes motivos, suficientes declaraciones. La felicidad, no, la plenitud que embargaba su cuerpo en ese momento era tal que sentía que se iba a romper en mil pedazos. _Si me dices una sola más, moriré de amor_. Dos lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero no llegaron a caer; entre su orgullo y los labios de Yuushi consiguieron mantenerlas sin salir.

De nuevo, rodeó al moreno con las piernas, a la altura de las caderas, y lo atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Se soltó de las manos que lo apresaban y posó una de las suyas en la espalda de aquél hombre. La otra la reservó para meterla entre los cabellos de su chico. Y las dos estaban posadas en el cuerpo de Yuushi.

También había reservado sus labios para, tal vez, un primer amor. Y su cuerpo, tal vez, para su persona predestinada. O quizá sólo quería tener a Yuushi lo más cerca posible. No sabía si recordaba todo aquello cuando, con un beso, le dio permiso para entrar.

***·*·*·*·*·OMAKE·*·*·*·*·***

—… ¿ya es de día?... ¿qué hora es?... ¿Yuushi? ¿Dónde estás? Dios mío, qué dolor de cuerpo… ¿Yuu..? ¡Yuushi Oshitari si no quieres morir deja ahora mismo de mirarme los pies! ¡Y no disfrutes con mis enfados, caramba!

Y ahí llegó el primer cojín volador de la mañana, y el segundo de los fetiches del día. Pero cómo disfrutaba de hacerlo enfadar.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

**Bou**


End file.
